


СуперПегги

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитана Америки никогда не было, как не было и скинни!Стива, а Стив, Баки и Пегги – друзья с детства</p>
            </blockquote>





	СуперПегги

Пегги Картер все время твердили — ты женщина! Твоя цель — выйти замуж и родить. Вырастить детей. Готовить мужу обеды. Быть обаятельной, красивой и любимой.

Тебе даже не нужно работать. Ты — украшение.

Но это Пегги всегда только злило. Она не стеснялась бегать по улицам в компании братьев, училась разбивать носы обидчикам и не давала спуску девчонкам, которые рассчитывали задеть ее обидными прозвищами. Но со временем даже братья перестали ее понимать. На Пегги смотрели странно, а за спиной так вообще принимались крутить пальцем у виска. 

Это обижало. До слез. Но Пегги росла не обычной девчонкой, потому она только стискивала зубы и продолжала держать удар. 

До поры до времени. До того момента, как ее родители решили перебраться из Лондона в Америку, в один из боро Нью-Йорка. 

Переезд Пегги восприняла спокойнее братьев — в отличие от них друзей у нее в Лондоне не осталось. В противовес этому Бруклин поставил все с ног на голову. Почти в прямом смысле.

Стив Роджерс стал первым, с кем она столкнулась, свернув не в тот переулок. И первый, кто решил вступиться за нее перед хулиганами. Следом, конечно, подскочил Баки Барнс. Но сердце Пегги уже ей не принадлежало.

Только Стив горел другими идеями. Он рисовал как одержимый, перечитывал книги по истории, тактике, стратегии, постоянно рассказывал о новинках вооружения. И Пегги ничего не оставалось, как перенимать его увлечения.

Ничто не способно было разлучить их трио. Даже война. Даже Стратегический научный резерв во главе с полковником Честером Филлипсом. Который жаждал видеть отряд суперсолдат, а не супербаб. 

Вот только доктор Эрскин сказал свое слово — и Пегги Картер стала Американской Суперледи. 

И сразу жизнь вокруг нее забурлила: смерть доктора Эрскина, калейдоскоп выступлений, встреча со Стивом на одной из баз, завод в Аццано и спасение Баки, Воющие Коммандос и череда разгромленных территорий, захваченных ГИДРОЙ.

Пегги удивлялась сама себе. Радовалась. Своей силе, быстроте, ловкости, меткости. Ею восхищались, в нее влюблялись. Ею гордились.

Один только Стив все так же горел войной. Победой. И не обращал внимания на Пегги. Она старалась не расстраиваться, убеждая себя, что однажды война закончится. И Стив ее заметит. Но тоска не отпускала.

Когда стало известно про поезд, Пегги первая вызвалась атаковать его. Застать Золу врасплох и отрубить еще одну голову ГИДРЫ.

Но впервые Стив сказал ей: «Нет, Пег. Ты Суперледи. Символ, за которым мы все идем. Сконцентрируйся на Шмидте, а эту голову ГИДРЫ оставь нам».

И она, как всегда, поверила ему. 

Операция должна была пройти быстро и четко. Они только не предугадали, что Зола знал. И хорошо подготовился. Ни Стив, ни Баки, ни Гейб из ущелья не вернулись. Лишь через несколько месяцев поисковый отряд смог обнаружить останки Гейба.

Первый раз в жизни Пегги сорвалась. Закрылась в комнате и плакала навзрыд, пока вся страна ликовала, празднуя Победу. 

Год шел за годом, а она продолжала нести службу. Тянущая боль в груди стала постоянной ее спутницей. На смену Стратегическому научному резерву пришел Щ.И.Т., люди приходили и уходили, миссии казались бесконечными, и только Пегги оставалась неизменной. 

Доктор Эрскин не предупредил о побочном эффекте сыворотки. Пегги пришлось смириться.

Друзья безвозвратно уходили, враги, наоборот, возвращались, ГИДРА прорастала своими щупальцами везде и всюду. Как-то незаметно сумела подчинить себе даже Щ.И.Т. Что стало первым ударом для Пегги, которая жизнь положила на благо организации.

Вторым ударом стала атака неуловимого Зимнего Солдата. На мосту, где он приложил максимум усилий, чтобы ликвидировать не только саму Пегги, но и агента Романофф.

Пегги отвлекла его на себя, поливая градом из пуль, но он закрывался щитом с изображением красного осьминога и оставался невредим.

До тех пор, пока Пегги не пошла в рукопашную. Она умудрилась сорвать маску с его лица и опешила:

— Стиви?

— Какой еще, к черту, Стиви? — выплюнул он и атаковал снова. 

Стив не узнавал ее, двигался как машина, нанося удар за ударом, но как только Пегги смогла вырубить его, ей самой прилетело в спину шокером.

Зимних солдат оказалось двое. Толком не придя в себя, Пегги видела, как Баки Барнс сам сорвал с себя маску, склонившись над Стивом. Не стал добивать врага, а рванул к другу. Нежно провел пальцами по его лицу и, как принц из сказки, разбудил свою принцессу страстным поцелуем.

И Стив ему улыбнулся.

Пегги осталось только наблюдать, как они, обнявшись, поспешили ретироваться.


End file.
